


Quirky Magic

by Omegamon64



Category: Little Witch Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Magic, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegamon64/pseuds/Omegamon64
Summary: When hero-in-training Deku and witch-in-training Akko end up in a world made by yours truly, they bond in more ways than one~!





	Quirky Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaddleBuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/gifts).



> I did this all within one day, so I hope you all enjoy this wonderful masterpiece!

Izuku and Atsuko both walk up to a desk in the middle of nowhere with a button on it.

 

They press the button.

.

.

.

.

.

 ~~ ~~ _**H O N K.** _

_**** _

A clown appeared and then they all died by cream pies to the face.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke, by the way.


End file.
